Bajo el Azul del Paraguas
by Detallista 257
Summary: Porque la línea entre la razón y la inconsideración es tan delgada como el papel. UA. SasuHina. Regalo para Angela E. White.


**Bajo el azul del paraguas**

**Sumario: **Porque la linea entre la razón y inconsideración es tan delgada como el papel.

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Angie**!

* * *

><p>La lluvia golpeaba incesante contra el mar de paraguas, el cielo gris oscurecía todos los colores por muy fuertes o llamativos que fuesen. A los ojos de Hinata Hyuuga la lluvia había lavado todos los colores del mundo, dejando detrás una imagen monocromática del patio de la escuela.<p>

La chica observaba todo esto desde la seguridad de la entrada, esperando debajo del gran arco que marcaba el portal de la institución. Alumnos de todas las edades pasaban por un lado de ella, con sus paraguas abiertas y cabezas agachadas contra el agua que caía incesante. Recargada contra la pared Hinata no hacía movimiento alguno en dirección al edificio que se cernía sobre ella, o a la calle que la llevaría de regreso a su casa, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a los alumnos que pasaban pero ninguno llamó su atención.

Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios, volteando a ver a los dos paraguas que sostenía en sus manos. Tal vez ya se había ido y había perdido una oportunidad para hablar con él, tenía mucho sentido pero Hinata deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese no fuera el caso.

Cuando la derrota empezó a descansar sobre sus hombros como una pesada carga, un destello de azul hizo voltear a sus ojos color perla y la derrota desvaneció como si fuera neblina.

Sasuke Uchiha caminó por un lado de ella, pero a diferencia de los demás el no llevaba paraguas y no le parecía importarle. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, su camisa de uniforme blanca se había hecho transparente y Hinata podía ver sin problemas la camiseta negra que usaba debajo.

Como si alguien la hubiera pinchado, Hinata se removió de la pared y siguió al serio muchacho.

—¡D-Disculpa! —llamó la chica, Sasuke se detuvo.— ¿No tienes paraguas? Si quieres puedes usar esta.

Hinata alzo uno de los paraguas hacia el muchacho, pero no hizo movimiento para tomarlo.— No la necesito, ya estoy empapado.

—Por favor, insisto, yo tengo dos, esta te la regalo así no hay necesidad de regresarla —dijo la chica con una sincera sonrisa.— Además, debe ser difícil regresar a tu casa sin una ¿verdad?

Unas cuantas respiraciones pasadas en silencio después, por un momento pensó que el chico iba a rechazar su oferta, ya que el chico no mostró ninguna otra emoción que no fuera fría indiferencia, y estaba a punto de bajar la sombrilla. Sin embargo, la mano del chico se sujetó de la manija y retiró el paraguas de su mano.

Sonriente Hinata hizo un ademán con la mano para despedirse, abriendo su paraguas antes de aventurarse a la lluvia. Sabía que el chico prefería estar solo y no quería imponer su presencia más de lo necesario. Su paraguas azul se abrió en su totalidad enfrente de ella, entonces una fuerte ventisca sopló detrás de ella, arrebatando la sombrilla de sus manos.

Hinata dio un pequeño gritó de sorpresa, corriendo detrás del paraguas fugitivo hacia la calle y el tráfico que que amenazaba con aplastarla.

—_¡__Idiota! __—_un grito retumbó en sus oídos.

Más fuerte que el camión que se dirigía hacia ella.

Antes de que pudiera gritar una mano se sujetó dolorosamente a su antebrazo, tirando de ella hacia atrás y fuera del alcance del vehículo. Cayo dolorosamente de bruces hacia el pavimento mojado, su corazón latiendo con adrenalina y sus manos temblorosas por su roce cercano a la muerte. Levantando la vista hacia la calle miró que su paraguas azul fue destrozado por las ruedas inconsideradas de los vehículos, pero estaba aliviada que fue el paraguas quien estaba destrozado en la calle y no ella.

De repente la lluvia a su alrededor se detuvo y volteó su mirada hacia cielo, estaba siendo cubierta por el paraguas que le había regalado a Sasuke. El chico la miraba con fastidio pero faltaba el sentimiento de coraje como para poder darle fuerza a la expresión, si alguien le hubiera preguntado diría que parecía mas aliviado que molesto.

—Vaya que eres una tonta. —comentó el muchacho, extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a sus pies.

Hinata lo aceptó, sintiendo vergüenza y a la vez agradecimiento de que Sasuke había estado ahí para salvarla. Claro que no quería que esto pasara, ella no quería nada de él, simplemente había notado que el chico jamás llevaba un paraguas y tenía que regresar a su casa empapado por las lluvias de verano. Le preocupaba que si seguía así enfermaría y encontraría el asiento a su lado vacío, algo que Hinata no podía soportar si lo pensaba por mucho tiempo.

Una vez que había encontrado sus pies esperaba que el chico la soltara, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso la trajo más cerca hacia él y a la protección del paraguas.

—¿Dónde vives?

—¿E-Eh?

—Perdiste tu paraguas, te llevare para que no empapes más.

Hinata se ruborizó y negó furiosamente la cabeza. —¡N-No es necesario que te molestes! ¡Vivo cerca de aquí si corro llegaré sin empaparme más de lo necesario!

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.— Tonta ¿Como vas a correr con esa herida en la rodilla? —dijo mientras apuntó a su rodilla, sus medias se habían roto y dejaron al descubierto el raspón que recibió por su indecorosa caída.— Ahora deja de ser tan necia y dime donde vives.

Con la cara roja como un tomate le dio su dirección al chico, tartamudeando todo el rato. Deseó con todo su ser que la tierra se abriera y la tragara viva.

Así los dos caminaron en la lluvia bajo la protección de un paraguas azul cielo, el único color que resaltaba en el monocromático paisaje, sin decir palabra por temor a arruinar el momento. Aunque una chica solo podía resistir tanto y la curiosidad de Hinata rompió la pequeña burbuja de paz que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

—Sasuke ¿Por qué no tienes paraguas?

—Porque un rubio idiota me la robó, estoy esperando el momento adecuado para recuperarlo y matarlo por su desconsideración. —Dijo esto con seriedad pero una sonrisa sardónica arruinó la severidad de sus palabras.

Las nubes se partieron con el ruido suave de sus risas.

* * *

><p><strong>Es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja, así que una disculpa si están fuera de personaje. <strong>


End file.
